Security Check (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna and Mari)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine checks in on how her family is handling the increased security due to the Fairiborz case.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Mari for helping out with the story and writing fabulous dialogue! And to Sammy for inspiring it with her brilliant case writing!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Security Check (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna and Mari)_

As Catherine got out of the Highlander after parking in the drive of the Rollins' condo, she glanced over at the nondescript car parked across the street. When she made eye contact with the occupants, the man in the driver's seat gave her a nod. Though she was eager to go inside and see her daughter after a long day, she detoured to the vehicle, nearly identical to the one that had followed her here from the capitol building.

The driver rolled down the window as she approached. "Evening, Lieutenant," he said.

"Ma'am," his partner echoed, flashing her a quick smile before resuming his scan of the area.

"Good evening," Catherine said. "I just wanted to thank you both. I've done these kind of jobs. I know they're not glamorous, but you are giving both Steve and I peace of mind."

"Of course, ma'am," the driver said. "No thanks needed. That's why we're here."

Catching sight of a platter between them, Catherine chuckled. "I see it's not such a thankless job after all. Those look, and smell, like my grandmother's chocolate chip cookies."

The driver smiled, glancing at the few remaining treats. "She doesn't take 'No, thank you, ma'am,' for an answer."

"No, she doesn't," Catherine said with a grin.

"It might not be glamorous, but it's far from thankless," the man in the passenger seat said. "You have a special family, Lieutenant. Even from a distance, that's easy to see."

Her smile softened, glancing over at the condo. "I do." Looking back at them, she nodded toward her own detail. "Maybe share the goodies with your colleagues. No homemade treats at the governor's office today."

The driver nodded, chuckling. "Will do. Have a good night, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. You, too."

With a final smile to both of them and a nod to the two men in the other car, she headed for the front door of the condo.

* * *

"Mommy!" Angie squealed as soon as Catherine let herself inside.

"Hey, baby girl," Catherine put her purse down and crouched with her arms outstretched, catching Angie as she ran into them. "Mmmm what a good hug."

"Good hug," Angie echoed, snuggling into her mother's embrace. The toddler dissolved into giggles when Catherine peppered her daughter's soft cheeks with kisses to elicit her laughter. "Did you have fun today?"

Angie nodded. "Fuuuun. Pway wif Gwa'ma Ang." She threw up her arms. "BINGO!"

"Oh, that sounds like _so _much fun." She winked at her smiling grandmother and said, "Maybe you'll take after your namesake and have her luck." She tickled the little girl's tummy. "Then you'll win _all_ the games like Grandma Ang."

"Yay, win!" Angie hopped in place and clapped before turning to rejoin Smokey in front of the sofa. "Mommy read?" She held up one of the books that were on the side table.

"Mommy needs to talk to Grandma and Grandpa and Grandma Ang for a minute. Can you play with Smokey for a little bit like a big girl?"

Angie nodded, grabbed some blocks and began to stack them while musing, "'Mokey, gween b'ock," to the dog.

"What did you want to talk about, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

Catherine led them into the dining room to sit where they could still see Angie playing. Once they were settled, she said, "I just wanted to check in with how you're all doing with the security detail."

"Oh, they're no problem at all," Elizabeth assured her. "Hardly noticeable."

Joseph nodded. "They've all been very professional."

"Did you know Eddie, the red-haired one, grew up just a few blocks from my old neighborhood in Chicago?" Ang asked. "Isn't that a small world?"

Catherine blinked at her, then shook her head in amazement. "Of course you struck up a conversation," she said, chuckling at her grandmother's willingness to talk to anyone and everyone. "And I saw you're keeping them well fed. At least with sweets."

"It must be so boring for them sitting in the car all day or following us around," Ang said. "The least I could do is bring them some cookies."

"Boring is good," Catherine said. "We want them to be bored. Bored means Fairiborz isn't trying to use you to get to me." Her eyes darkened at the thought. She shook her head. "But that's not what I meant." She glanced over to check that Angie was still happily building a tower of blocks around Smokey in the living room. "I doubt when you moved to the island you expected to one day have security teams following you around."

Elizabeth, Joseph, and Ang exchanged a look.

"Expected, no," Elizabeth said. "But it's not a total surprise, either. Catherine, we know what kind of work you've done, both in the Navy and here with Five-0. That combined with Steve's history and job … well, like I said, it's not a total surprise."

"Catherine, don't worry about us," Joseph said, getting to the crux of what he knew was on his daughter's mind. "We're fine. We're going to continue living our normal lives while you and Steve and the team do what you need to do to put this criminal away for good. And if having a security detail on us while you do that helps ease that worry, so be it."

"I second that," Ang said, pushing herself up to stand. "It's about time for Gizmo's dinner." She paused by Catherine's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about us, my girl." She winked. "I haven't missed one Bingo yet."

Catherine sighed, smiling at that, watching as her grandmother walked slowly into the kitchen. She turned back to her parents. "I'm just sorry this is affecting you. Hopefully we can eliminate the threat soon and you can get back to your lives."

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth said, shaking her head slowly. "This is part of your life, your job, so it's part of our lives, too. Like your father said, we're going to continue living our normal lives. Maybe we're being a little bit more cautious at the moment but it's nothing we can't navigate." She reached for one of Catherine's hands and one of Joseph's with the other. "As a family. Just like always."

Catherine leaned forward and wrap them both in a hug. "Mom… I… Thank you." She looked between her parents. "Both of you."

"Honey, we're far more concerned about you," Elizabeth continued, "and the memories this monster is using to try and get to you."

"I'm fine," Catherine said immediately. "If he thinks these mind tricks will keep me from pursuing him and finally putting an end to his destruction of innocent lives, he is dead wrong."

"That's our girl," Joseph said proudly.

"I know when you moved here, seeing cases unfold on the news in real time took some getting used to," Catherine said. "When I joined to the governor's office, I certainly didn't think you'd be in a situation where you'd be worrying about both Steve and I simultaneously."

"Catherine, listen to me." Joseph's eyes were serious even as he kept his tone light with his granddaughter in the next room. "We've always been concerned about your safety, honey, and we always will be. Both yours and Steve's. But your mother and I know you are both one hundred percent capable of taking care of yourselves and bringing this man down."

"Thanks, Dad …" she began.

"But hear me out. I know he's twisted, and I know how people like that operate. But I also know that in addition to being able to take care of yourselves physically, you'll keep your focus. And if you want to talk, I have two good ears waiting to listen and so does your mother. Anytime, sweetheart, day or night."

Catherine blinked back tears, touched but ultimately not surprised by the offer and the underlying sentiments expressed by both her parents. "Thank you," she said gratefully, her gaze encompassing them both. She leaned over to hug them again. "I hope you know your support means the world to me. It always has."

Elizabeth smiled through her own tears. "And it's something you'll always have. In this, and anything else you face."

* * *

Steve was pulling up in his truck as Catherine and Angie arrived home a half hour later.

"Daddy!" Angie cried excitedly from her carseat even before Catherine had turned off the ignition.

"Hold your horses, baby girl," Catherine said, smiling at her excitement.

Steve jogged over and opened the rear passenger door.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Angie squealed, reaching for him.

"There's my girl," he said, kissing her. "Excited to see me, huh?" He swiftly unbuckled her straps and lifted her into his arms.

"Cammie insi'e?" Angie asked, pointing to the house.

He chuckled as Catherine came around to join them, bags over her shoulder. "Yes, Cammie's inside," he told her, leaning over to greet Catherine with a kiss. "How quickly Daddy is forgotten for the real favorite."

Catherine grinned, and they walked up to the front door.

"Cammie!" Angie cried as soon as the door was opened and her four-legged favorite stood waiting just inside for them. She squirmed to get down and wrapped her arms around the excited dog's neck, giggling at the kisses she received in greeting.

Steve glanced back out the door before closing it, noting the position of the security team. Catherine followed his gaze and he noticed, giving her a small smile.

"They'll be rotating out in a few," he said.

She nodded, stepping back as he closed and locked the door. "Gram made the team stationed outside the condo cookies."

He laughed. "Of course she did." He shook his head, grinning. "I better warn Bud. His people are going to start arguing over who gets to watch Grandma Ang."

Catherine glanced over to check on Angie who was leading Cammie on a walk around the room, describing her day in inscrutable toddler-ese.

"I stayed for a few extra minutes picking Angie up," she told Steve. "I wanted to make sure they were all doing okay with the security detail and everything with Fairiborz."

He stepped closer, lowering his head. "And?"

She sighed, shaking her head with a little smile. "And they're fine. They're not letting it drastically change how they live their lives, and they're more worried about me and you than anything else."

He smiled, not surprised. "That sounds about right for them."

"It reminded me how tough they are." She smiled, thinking of what one of the security team had said. "How special."

He wrapped an arm around her. "No surprise there. They produced you."

She smiled, leaning into him, her thoughts filled with the evening's conversation and all that they needed to do.

"The sooner we get Fairiborz, the better," she said firmly. "But I know that no matter how long it takes, our family can handle it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
